monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle is a gargoyle from Scaris. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality Rochelle is from Scaris, France. She occupied a roof near a great cathedral. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all there is to know and chose Monster High as her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices people make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Deuce Gorgon despite knowing he is already in a committed relationship with Cleo de Nile. Rochelle is an aggressive individual. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Rochelle's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Rochelle's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own autonomy. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. Physical Appearance She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older, classical elements, much like Draculaura. She has long, pink hair with pale teal streaks running through it. Her face is very animal-like, complete with striking, large pink eyes. On her back are tiny, stone wings, and on top of her head are horn-like ears. Her skin is also speckled, giving it a stone-like appearance. She has bright pink lipstick with grey and light pink eye makeup. Classic Monster Rochelle is a living Gargoyle. Gargoyles, also known as grotesques, (since the word "gargoyle" in architecture refers exclusively to those statues designed to help the water flow from the off rooftops,) became a part of the cultural monster line-up in the '90s. Two of the most influential pieces of fiction to use grotesques/gargoyles were the 1994 series, Gargoyles, and the 1996 movie, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, ''both Disney owned titles. Relationships Family Except that her parents are gargoyles, nothing is known about Rochelle's family. Friends According to her bio, her best friends are Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam. Pet Her pet is a gargoyle griffin named Roux and she has belonged to Rochelle from the time she was hatched. Romance According to her diary, Rochelle has feelings for Deuce Gorgon, whom she met when she was late for class and bumped into him in the halls of Monster High. Deuce lost his glasses and was surprised to find gargoyles are immune to his gorgon powers. Rochelle, meanwhile, got a good look at him and his beautiful eyes and instantly fell in love with him. Though she knows Deuce has a girlfriend whom he is very loyal to, she's not ready to give up on him yet, and keeps looking for ways to continue to see him. For example, she had her pet, Roux, steal Deuce's casketball to lure him to her, so they could have a chance to to get to know him better and talk alone. Rochelle has discussed her feelings about him with her friend, Robecca Steam, who disapproves of her pursuits, fearing for her friend is in for "the inevitable heartbreak". In the ''Ghoulfriends Forever book, Rochelle is supposedly seeing a Gargoyle boy in Scaris, named Garrott DuRoque; though that doesn't stop her from crushing on Deuce Gorgon, and taking the opportunity to look into his deep, green eyes. Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Rochelle Goyle. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2012: Whereas her three doll peers are on display at the American International Toy Fair, Rochelle Goyle is represented only by a silhouette-type cardboard cutout. * February 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * February 28, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her diary debut in Meowlody & Purrsephone's 'Campus Stroll' diary. * Early April, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's first doll is released as part of the Main V4 series. * Early April, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile art is revealed. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her animated debut in "Escape From Skull Shores". * September 5, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Dolls Main V4 Profile art - Rochelle Goyle.png Rochelle-monster-high-29313723-396-546.jpg Rochelle-in-Ghouls-Rule-rochelle-goyle-31459653-332-346.jpg *'Line:' Main V4 *'Release:'Early May 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' X3650 :Rochelle wears a cross strapped halter top with black and white stripes, and a skirt adorned with a stained glass design that's made to reflect the sun in rainbow patterns. Her shoes are open toed heels made to look like stone with spiraled carvings over pink mesh socks. She also wears a black bracelet, black earrings with a Fleur-de-lis design, a black necklace, and a black spiraled tiara. Her accessories include a gray purse with a pink Fleur-de-lis design, and a Roux figurine. In addition, she also comes with a black brush, stand, and a life-sized diary. Scaris: City of Frights 376672 450932934929502 1880858923 n.jpg Rochelle from Scaris.jpg|Rochelle Scaris Line|link=http://cammietoysandloves.blogspot.ca/ *'Line:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Release: '''January' 2013 *'''Assortment number: Y0376 *'Model number:' Y0381 Rochelle wears her hair in a large ponytail, and her bangs are curled into a side fringe. Her hair has more blue streaks than usual, and she wears a grey beret-like hat with a pink bow. She is wearing a pink dress which has black straps, a black and pink lace design on the top half of the dress, and a patchy plain pink design on the skirt area, as well as an Eiffel Tower pattern in black, black skirt edge and black belt/separator. She wears grey striped tights and a pair of pink shoes which form an architecture-inspired, curled edge decoration (similar to her Main V4 headband). She appears to come with a brush and a stand, as well as a grey suitcase with chain-like patterns, curly thorns and a pink fleur-de-lis buckle. She also comes with a small booklet which details her trip to Scaris. Gallery TV special gallery rochellecgi.jpg Fullscreen capture 1092012 35716 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 1092012 35919 PM.jpg Rochelle goylee.png Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Monster high ghouls rule 2.png Monster high ghouls rule 1.png Rochelle-in-Ghouls-Rule-rochelle-goyle-31459653-332-346.jpg Merchandise gallery DSC02974.JPG|Rochelle's prototype look at the SDCC! DSC02973.JPG Copia de 420882 296137947106217 176997059020307 767309 929882056 n.jpg 424166 254587834618875 146794715398188 599105 1815735469 n.jpg 418132 349092971787621 241967855833467 1091772 1954358758 n.jpg Dibujo.jpg Rochelle-monster-high-29313723-396-546.jpg|Rochelle's Basic look! 376672 450932934929502 1880858923 n.jpg|Scaris: City of Frights! Miscellaneous gallery Rochelle Goyle's Bio.PNG|Rochelle Goyle's bio Backofbox (1).png|Rochelle's bio art! Bio rochelle.png|Rochelle Goyle Bio 576176_10151721057462481_1210672182_n.jpg|Get the look! Rochelle Scaris Art.jpg|Scaris Box Art|link=http://cammietoysandloves.blogspot.ca/# Notes *Her catchphrase is "Timeless beauty set in stone". *Her name translates to "little rock". *The Rochelle shown at the toy fair is drastically different from the produced doll: her skin is more mottled, she is shown with earrings reused from Gloom Beach Ghoulia, and she is missing her headband-like tiara. Her hands also seem much larger than the produced doll's. *While in her official artwork portrays her with no earrings, the final doll does include them. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Gargoyles Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Book characters